Manners
by Smileys
Summary: Jean-Luc is present when Sonny Clemmons, the guy frozen for 370 years, pats Beverly's derriere.


"So I just gotta have a little something to jump start the morning and a little something else to shut down the night." he tried to tell me.

"You have no medical need." I said emphasizing the word need.

"Well, it ain't a matter of need, darling. It's a matter of survival." he said.

"Sorry." I told him. I was hoping he'd give up and learn to take care of his body.

"Not to worry, ole Watosh will scuffle along best way he can. How do I get ahold of that fellow with the strange looking face?" he asked me.

"I beg your pardon?" I had no idea who he meant.

"What's his name? That, uh, android fellow."

Android fellow? He needed to understand that Data was more than just an android. He was a person, with a name and a title, a high ranking title. "You mean Lt Commander Data."

"That's the one." he said happily oblivious to his insulting words.

"I'll let him know you're looking for him." Maybe I should say I'd warn Data that Sonny was looking for him.

"Much obliged. You know, you're just about the prettiest little ole doctor I ever seen." he said and then he had the audacity to pat my behind! I was in shock but had half decided to say nothing right now when I was too angry but wait until a calmer time to explain to this man out of time that that sort of behavior was completely unacceptable. But I only could get the thought half formed before Sonny's arm was grabbed as it retreated from my backside. Both he and I looked up to see Jean-Luc, thunderously angry. I've never seen him so angry before. He also looked like a man caught between two actions. The gentleman in him wanted no violence but the primitive man deep inside wanted to protect his mate from the unwanted attention of another male. My heart skipped a beat at the look of him, I've wanted more than friendship with him for a long time. The look on his face gave me hope that our relationship would progress beyond friendship.

I quickly formed a plan that would satisfy Jean-Luc's protectiveness without compromising the gentleman in him and would teach Sonny a lesson without harm. "Mr. Clemmons, one does not touch someone they do not know extremely well like that, ever. Jean-Luc, if you use your bionic arm to rip his arm off I will just have to reattach it." When I said bionic arm, something I had read about in my medical history books, Sonny's eyes went to Jean-Luc's arm. Then when I mentioned ripping off his arm so casually Sonny's face visibly paled. I went over to Jean-Luc and lay my hand on his arm, "Love, if I have to put this man's arm back on I will be late for our dinner." Sonny heard my words and quickly came to the conclusion that he had just taken unwise liberties with none other than the captain's woman.

Trying not to laugh, Jean-Luc released Sonny's arm. Sonny wisely muttered an apology and got out of sickbay as fast as he could manage. As soon as the door swished shut we both started to laugh. "Oh, Beverly, you are a clever woman. That was priceless!"

"We couldn't let him get away with behavior like that! He could get into real trouble. And I did not want you to berating yourself later should you have done something to him. You seemed quite angry, I do hope you could've restrained yourself." I said.

"Beverly, I thank you for your words to teach him his lesson. I was struggling with myself. I did not want to harm him physically. That would be stooping to his own level. But I couldn't let him get away with treating you like that!" he exclaimed. He was still angry. I have to admit I rather like that he felt that way about me, he wanted to protect and defend me.

"Well, now that I do not have to reattach his arm I will be able to meet you for dinner in a timely manner. My cabin at nineteen hundred hours?" I suggested. If he was ready to harm another human in defense of me then it was time to push the limits of our relationship beyond friendship.

"Beverly?" he said questioning my invitation.

"I said I would be meeting you for dinner. You wouldn't want to make me a liar would you?" I said coyly.

"Ah, I see, well then, nineteen hundred hours it is." he said with a smile.

"See you then, should be a fun evening." I said and as I passed him I patted his behind.

He jumped and then stared at me for a moment. "Yes, should be a very fun evening." he said enthusiastically. "Until tonight, Beverly." He gave me a curt nod and started out of sickbay.

I said to myself, "Yes, a very fun evening indeed."

2


End file.
